


Christmas Gifts

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food and The Gifts We Give and Receive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gifts

That morning, they had opened the gifts with the kids. They had sat patiently through the long dinner. Finally Scott and Logan closed the door of their bedroom, shutting out the world.

Logan hugged Scott from behind and showed him a wrapped box. "You have one more gift to open, Slim."

"I though we already exchanged gift," Scott replied, amusement in his voice.

"Just open it," Logan whispered before biting Scott's neck.

"Strawberries and chocolate syrup." Scott turned and grinned. "I wonder what we could do with them."

Logan growled as he kissed Scott. "Get in bed and I'll show."


End file.
